Carnage
by Anders Andrew
Summary: (Spoiler final saison 2) Will arrive chez Hannibal et découvre ce que celui-ci lui a caché depuis si longtemps. La fuite est leur seule option, mais Will ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Quelqu'un doit payer pour ces morts. Et quelqu'un doit payer avoir jeté le FBI dans la bataille. La lutte est inévitable...et l'issue incertaine.


**Titre : **Carnage

**Fandom : **Hannibal

**Rating : **Mature (WARNING violence et dubious very dubious consent)

**Genres :** Angst

**Personnages/Couple : **Hannibal/Will, Abigail

**Nombre de mots : **964  
**Commentaires : **Sur le prompt anonyme du kink meme **"**Hannibal - Will/Hannibal - Hate!sex :Parce que le dernier épisode de la S2 a probablement la pire scène de rupture de tous les temps (Hannibal se sent trahi et détruit tout ce auquel Will tient, y comprit le "cadeau" qu'il lui avait gardé pour qu'ils soient une parfaite petite famille de tueurs cannibales en cavale).

Ça peut être un "et si la réaction par défaut d'Hannibal n'avait pas été le meurtre en masse", ou alors une scène fantasmée par l'un ou par l'autre, une hallucination de Will..."

SPOILER Saison 2

* * *

Les paupières de Will frémirent sous la caresse. Il était en colère et désespéré. La pluie ruisselait encore sur lui comme toutes les larmes qu'il aurait aimé verser, collant ses vêtements sur lui.

La chemise d'Hannibal était teintée de sang – pas le sien, évidemment. C'était illusoire d'avoir pu penser le vaincre sur son propre terrain où il était passé maître. Une folie.

La mort l'attendait au détour d'un regard, une excuse bafouillée. Ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent pour tenter de défendre ce qu'il reste – plus grand chose, plus qu'eux trois, car le petit jeu est fini et les autres concurrents sont achevés.

Les doigts d'Hannibal le font taire. Sa bouche vient lui offrir la punition qu'il mérite. Désormais, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait plus s'échapper.

Il avait perdu.

.

La voix sèche, Hannibal ordonna de prendre quelques affaires, le strict nécessaire. Ils allaient faire un long voyage.

Abigail demanda où. Et trouva les billets d'avion. Elle s'empressa d'aller chercher des vêtements.

Le miroir prévînt Hannibal du mouvement dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement, juste à temps pour retenir Will armé d'un couteau récupéré dans la cuisine, tentant de le poignarder à nouveau.

Il fit tomber l'ustensile sans peine, d'une torsion de poignet.

- Tiens-tu à ce point à n'être plus qu'un souvenir ?

- Sont-ils plus vivants ?, rétorqua l'agent spécial en désespoir de cause.

Une ombre de sourire souleva un coin de la bouche du psychiatre. Il bloqua le brun contre le mur.

- Est-ce ta plus grande inquiétude ? Manquer de vie ?

- Je suis mort au moment où je vous ai laissé pénétrer dans mon existence.

Hannibal le rencogna violemment contre le mur, une nouvelle fois.

- La douleur, dit-il, est un bon indicateur. Les morts ne souffrent pas.

- Sauf s'il existe bel et bien un dieu juste. Alors nous souffriront tous les deux bien après notre mort, répliqua Will en le fixant.

Cette fois, Hannibal eut l'air franchement amusé, ce qui fit briller ses prunelles – et Will le détesta un instant de plus pour ça.

- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même. Tu te contente de souligner le fait, théoriquement.

- Il n'y a rien de théorique au fait que je veuille vous tuer par vengeance...

- La vengeance repose sur le principe de Bien et de Mal, qui est hautement théorique...

- Non, le coupa Will, la voix ferme. Elle repose sur la souffrance infligée.

- Ah, soupira Hannibal, prit de court.

L'agent du FBI se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Mordit sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure, et le psychiatre dû le repousser avec force, pour l'empêcher de la lui arracher.

Il lécha pensivement la plaie, goûtant l'amertume de son propre sang.

- Tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas faire..., déclara-t-il paisiblement, comme s'il n'avait aucunement mal.

- Et vous savez que je ne me lasserais pas de vous poursuivre, gronda Will, la rage montant en lui.

C'était visible, et Hannibal s'en délectait.

- J'y compte bien, murmura-t-il.

Will le frappa.

.

Ils échangèrent des coups rapides. L'échange fut bref. Hannibal prit le dessus et déchira la chemise trempée du brun, le repoussant sur le lit couvert d'éclats de verre provenant de la fenêtre. Will cria mais c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Sa ceinture fut débouclée en un temps record, et tandis que Will tentait de se redresser en le repoussant, Hannibal enfonça son doigt entre ses fesses.

Le brun se cambra en hurlant. Son adversaire maîtrisa ses gesticulations.

- Arrêtez...arrêtez.

Le sang d'Hannibal goutta sur son visage. Le regard insondable du psychiatre se riva au sien.

- Est-ce que tu sens Will ? Sens-tu la vie te parcourir ? Lorsque je viole les profondeurs de ton être...

Son index bougea à l'intérieur, arrachant au brun un couinement retenu entre ses dents.

- Il y a cette petite étincelle, quelque chose qui te retient de céder. Tout pourrait s'arrêter si tu cessais seulement de respirer. Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vivre...je ne veux pas t'en empêcher.

Les bras de Will l'enlacèrent et ses doigts, comme des serres, s'agrippèrent à son dos. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- S'il te plaît...Hannibal...

Sa voix se fit rauque.

- Cesse de me tourmenter.

- Seulement quand j'aurais acquis mon dû, chuchota le cannibale à son oreille.

Will haleta :

- N'en avez-vous jamais assez ?

Le psychopathe ondula des hanches en écartant lentement les cuisses de Will.

- De toi, jamais.

Il retira son doigt et s'inséra brutalement, sans retenue, sa main couvrant la bouche du brun.

Il faisait cela pour leur bien. Pour que Will accepte la situation. Tant pis si cela passait par quelques sacrifices. Il était chirurgien, il saurait le soigner.

Et pour l'heure...il laissa place à toute la violence qu'il contenait depuis si longtemps sans jamais l'exprimer.

Le verre crissa sur l'édredon au rythme de ses coups de rein, dégringolant sur le sol. Mais il s'en moquait.

Puis lui parvinrent les sirènes...

- Il est tant de finir, murmura-t-il en jouissant.

Les doigts de Will creusèrent profondément leur marque dans ses épaules. Il sourit en imaginant les porter.

Puis il sentit le corps sous lui mollir, et devina que Will s'était évanoui. Rien d'étonnant après le traitement qu'il venait de subir.

Il le rhabilla sommairement et le prit dans ses bras. Il sortit et rejoignit une Abigail tremblante dans le vestibule.

- Comment va-t-il ? Je...vous...vous vous êtes disputé ?

Hannibal serra Will contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Oui, mais tout est finit à présent.

Ils quittèrent la maison.


End file.
